A direct current to direct current voltage converter (DC-DC converter) can become unreliable and potentially unsafe if exposed to a strong magnetic field. Wireless charging pads for mobile devices generate strong magnetic fields that may result in unreliable and unsafe operation of DC-DC converters. Moreover, permanent magnets such as those used to hold close the cover of mobile phone pouches and cases can expose a DC-DC converter to a strong magnetic field. DC-DC converters used in low-power and ultra-compact mobile applications typically employ at least one output filter comprising small surface-mount inductors. The inductance value of a small surface-mount inductor decreases in the presence of a strong magnetic field. As a result, an excessively increasing current is drawn through the inductor as long as the strong magnetic field is present. This excessively increasing current can lead to potentially unsafe operation of the DC-DC converter and even the destruction of the active circuitry such as switching field effect transistors (FETs) and supporting external components. Therefore, a need exists to detect an excessively increasing current output from a DC-DC converter before the current reaches a level that would potentially damage the DC-DC converter and to protect the DC-DC converter by disabling its output. A need also exists for replacing the disabled DC-DC converter output voltage with an output voltage of another source that is not sensitive to an external magnetic field.